zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zora Hall Coast
The Zora Hall Coast is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Located in the Great Bay region, this stretch of beach is situated south of Great Bay Coast. Like the rest of Great Bay, the Zora Hall Coast is plagued by uncharacteristically warm and murky waters, a result of a curse created by Majora's Mask. If Link ventures too far out to sea, he will become lost it the murky water, subsequently finding himself back on shore. The primary point of interest in the area is Zora Hall, the main hub of Zora activity seen in the game. On the west side of Zora Hall is Zora Cape, the point from which Link leaves to enter the Great Bay Temple. Four Pieces of Heart can be found in the Zora Hall Coast. One is bellow the waterfall in the south, enveloped by a Like Like; another can be won from the Beavers at the Waterfall Rapids by beating them in a race twice. The other two can be found in Zora Hall; one can be accessed in Lulu's room after trading with the Business Scrub for his Deku Flower, and the other is given to Link by Evan after he plays him the Jam Session tune. A Gossip Stone on the beach will give Link a hint about playing music for Evan. The Stylin' Scarecrow can be summoned in two locations near the Zora Hall Coast, though both are of only minor help to Link. A Hidden Hole containing Bombchu can also be found here, as well as several chests containing Rupees, located on high ledges and on the ocean floor. The enemies in the area include Like Likes, which are more common at night, Leevers, Skullfish and Guays. Points of interest Great Bay Temple The Great Bay Temple is the temple of the Zora people, situated out to sea from Zora Cape Coast. Link must go there to defeat Gyorg in order to break the curse that is plaguing Great Bay and free the third Giant. However, due to murky water and the "dragon cloud" that surrounds the temple, both a result of the curse on the bay, accessing the temple is difficult. Link must learn the "New Wave Bossa Nova" and awaken the Giant Turtle in order to reach it. Great Fairy Fountain The Great Fairy of Courage resides here, but has been broken into pieces by the masked Skull Kid. The fountain can be reached by jumping along a series of rocks, then using the Hookshot to cross several islands, and finally breaking through a rock barrier with a bomb. If Link gathers all 15 Stray Fairies from the Great Bay Temple and returns them to the fountain, the Great Fairy will be restored and improve Link's defense. Ocean Fishing Hole In Majora's Mask 3D, the Door to the Ocean Fishing Hole an oceanside fishing spot that can be found on the plateau near the Zora Game Site, Great Fairy Fountain, and Zora Cape. Link can go fishing for ocean dwelling fish. It is run by the brother of the proprietor of the Swamp Fishing Hole in the Woodfall region. The Ocean Fishing Hole is exclusive to the 3DS remake and completely optional. Waterfall Rapids The Waterfall Rapids are just above the waterfall on the south end of the Zora Hall Coast. They are the home of the Beavers, who will give Link a bottle if he bests them in a race, and a Piece of Heart if he beats them a second time. Link can reach the rapids by using the Hookshot to ascend a series of ledges near the waterfall. Zora Cape Zora Cape is a small outcropping at the west exit of Zora Hall. It is the site of the Owl Statue for the Zora Hall Coast area, and the place where Link must play the "New Wave Bossa Nova" to restore Lulu's voice and awaken the Giant Turtle, who can transport him to the Great Bay Temple. Zora Game Site The Zora Game Site is located on the beach near the entrance to the Zora Hall Coast. Here Link can attempt to break five jars in one motion to win 100 Rupees. However, since he has to pay 10 Rupees if he breaks at least one pot, he wins a net gain of only 90 Rupees. Zora Hall Zora Hall is a prominent landmark of the area, so much so that this coastal area is named for it. Zora Hall contains a large stage, a shop, and is home to The Indigo-Go's. Many other Zoras can be found here, setting up the stage or waiting The Indigo-Go's rehearsal. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations